Moirai Relic
The Moirai Relic was an important artifact that was found by an unnamed space miner on Jupiter in the year 2627 and then brought to Earth. __TOC__ Background The relic belonged to the Moirai, a tribe of omniscient beings that ruled the galaxy before the birth of mankind, who left it in a shrine on Jupiter prior to leaving this galaxy for a higher world. The item was said to contain immeasurable power, so in order to prevent it from falling in the wrong hands, the Moirai left behind an army that was programmed to protect and retrieve the object at all costs in the event it was taken away from its resting place. As a result, the aliens, following the relic's trail, attacked the Earth in order to get it back over the next few years. People were made to believe by the government —under orders of the Triumvirate, their highest command— these attacks were just attempts by the extraterrestrials to invade and conquer the planet. Red Falcon units were genetically programmed to protect and retrieve the relic, and they were unable to go against this genetic directive; this extended even to other beings who possessed Red Falcon's alien cells in their body. In Contra: Shattered Soldier, upon reviving thanks to merging with alien cells, Lance Bean formed the Blood Falcon military organization and continued the task of retrieving the relic, resuming what Red Falcon failed to achieve. In his dying breath (true ending), Lance told his former friend Bill Rizer that due to the alien cells in his body, he could not defy his new alien genetic codes, so he secretly wanted Bill to stop and kill him since he couldn't kill himself. In 2647, the Triumvirate finished their research on the relic and used it to transcend into a higher life form, although its power resulted to be much greater than expected and it ended up consuming them instead. The entity that came out from that merging ultimately fell to Bill Rizer and Lucia. Description After fusing with the Triumvirate, the relic is shown to be alive and it will fight the player in multiple forms: The first form resembles a humanoid. It attacks by performing a punch which extends to a blade-like appendage and throwing two energy orbs while phasing about. Shooting it enough will make it morph back into the relic itself, then it will acquire its the second form. The second form resembles a giant amphibian that swims around. It attacks by going to the side and belching out organic projectiles that resemble cotton swabs, swimming to gain momentum and charging at the player in a beam of light until it is shot enough, which will make it morph into the relic once again. The third form resembles a giant jellyfish that simply floats left and right, and summons pink jellyfishes that slowly dance toward the bottom, although killing them makes them drop and their bodies can kill the player. It will also occasionally swoop down and sweep across the bottom and go back up. Shoot the core at the bottom enough and it will morph one last time before turning into what may have been its original form prior to gaining power. The fourth form is a giant cell that sends out homing enzyme-like projectiles that glow as the player shoots its membrane. It floats around, shooting said enzymes, while the player must shoot the nucleus by blasting into the membrane enough. Once damaged enough, the player will suddenly be transported inside of it, to its primal core. The Primal Core is basically its heart and it has a plethora of bacteria-like creatures swimming at the top. Occasionally, they will start homing in toward the player and must be eliminated; the best way to eliminate the homing swarm is to use the Flame Thrower. Once the heart is damaged enough, the tubes at the ceiling will fall limp and bleed as the core explodes; however, the relic will not be done yet. The explosion from the relic has an amalgamation of the prior forms come out, which shoots fireballs from the frog mouth. It will grab the plane and shoot fireballs, throw bouncing energy orbs, and at the last stretch, it will attempt to drag the player into the explosion, although it will ultimately fail if shot enough. This moment marks when the Red Falcon army suddenly stops being so aggressive, as they no longer have an organized goal to take back the relic as it has died. See also *Alien Wars *Moirai *Red Falcon Category:Aliens Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased characters Category:Enemies Category:Storyline elements Category:Shattered Soldier bosses